Dancing Bears & Painted Wings
by runbabylive
Summary: She wanted to find out who she was, she wanted a family. [LOVE & Happiness] Anastasia retold.
1. PROLOGUE

Tis not my characters accept for you know a few throughout the story. Angelic Layer is not miinnnee!

_Dancing_ bears; **Painted** wings.

_The girl who suddenly jumped with joy gasped as her grandmother showed her a dazzling necklace made of the pure gold. Her eyes watered with gratitude as her grandmother's crown sparkled to her eyes. She smiled lovingly to the joyous girl and hugged with fondness and care._

_The necklace had a jewelry box to which had a key. The key would be place in its socket and a lullaby would be a tune to sing her sing in those restless nights of tears. Her grandmother sang the tune, but the words weren't heard. People's gasping and 'oohing' weren't heard._

_This girl was heir to the throne, and she danced with her father and had the audience marvel as the glided across the dancing tile. Women awed silently while the father, no the king whirled his loved daughter. Boys and their father applauded with entertainment as the royalties danced._

_Soon the only sound that was heard was an evil laughter throughout the dancing ceremony. No one seemed to notice; they were busy with the activities being place. She tried to speak to her father but her voice was being clogged. Not even a squeak was heard. She tried to speak louder but nothing would suffice._

_The evil laughter grew louder and an ominous fog began to cover the outside cover as the audience began to laugh with joy. A crash of a fallen glass was heard. Then a sudden crash of the chandelier came to be heard. Women's voices were now heard and the men grabbed the children into a protective embrace._

_The contorted man came to the scene. His hair looked, as it was seaweed from a haunted swamp. His face looked as if died many years ago. His fingers had a bony looked to them. They were decrepit. He should've died many years ago._

_He soon disappeared with a smiled and appeared behind her. His cold breaths trailed down her spine as he forebodes his sudden mischief into what he was planning._

_"**Your era is now dead"**_

_Women and children began scream with terror as the rebellions came marching, marching, and marching in. They brought fire in and burned the royal pictures, all except for one. Bedlam was released as the eerie man came back to sight. He laughed as he stated once more_

_"**Your era is now dead!"**_

_Instantaneously her grandmother grabbed her hand and her voice was heard, "Come with me dear," as the hid away from the chaos and confusion. They hid behind a door as the soldiers marched in. The cook's son whispered to the queen and showed them a new passage way to an escape._

_"**Here! follow me princess,"**_

_He said with a smile as he held his hand towards her. She hurried and grabbed her brand new present and followed the boy. They ran out of the cache and ran to the fast piling train. The grandmother ran up the stairs as the train began to take off._

_"Come grab my hand!"_

_"MaMa! I can't reach!_

_And the girl fell as she reached for the far reach for her grandmother. Hitting her head, she fell to the merciless floor. Tears filled tears as her eyes couldn't stay open any longer._

_"**MISAK!"**_


	2. If only one day I would be noticed

I don't own Angelic layer or the movie/tale of Anastasia

_Trial 1_: **If only one day I would be noticed.**

Her eyes shot open; they were wet, soaked from her tears. "Just another nightmare," The caramel haired girl panted to herself. "If only—" she was interrupted by a scream.

"Misakiichi! Get yourself down here this instant! This is not the day to be sleeping in. Christmas is in about 1 month we need…" And the commands went on for minutes. She clogged her ears and replied yes to all the questions unconsciously. She tiptoed to the bathroom, trying not to wake her pooch from her deep slumber. "You hurry in the shower, missy!"

"Yes'm," she replied turning the switch to hot water. She let loose her brown hair and stripped down to prepare herself for the day. She thought to herself about her recent nightmares. They always come around Christmas, these nightmares. I do have nightmares of being a princess during the year, but not like Christmas," She dried her air while talking to her puppy German Shepard. "Hikaru you always listen," she cuddled the dog as she licked her owner. "I'm coming, Mary," she stated before sighing to herself.

--

"We have several tasks to do Misakiichi; each orphan gets 2 presents—" Mary was interrupted.

"They're children. You don't need to call them orphans. They wouldn't appreciate it. They already know enough that their parents aren't here," Misakiichi stopped her mid-sentence to tell off, "Now two presents each for them, right?" Misakiichi smiled at awe-struck Mary. "It shouldn't be too hard,"

"Misakiichi, you're birthday is coming up as well. You have a job, you do really well around the house, the children love you, I know, but why do you stay here? I would think knowing your attitude, you would have been looking for parents by now," Mary said concerned.

"I have nowhere to start, Mary. I've lost hope for that cause. It's too selfish to leave those kid who know their parents won't be coming back to go see mine," Misakiichi looked out the window to see this laughing children outside. "I haven't given up though. It's just not my time," She sighed looking to the list in front of her. "I'll pick up the presents now, okay? Don't worry about me, Mary," She skipped out the door smiling. "Hikaru!"

Her puppy followed behind her enthusiastically.

--

Fresh sheets of snow covered themselves over the trees and the grass, giving them a delicate icy white color. Hikaru licked icicles and shivered. Misakiichi whispered to herself a song and looked down to her key-like necklace and smiled warmly.

_"Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me"_

She sang twirling around streetlight and skipping towards Hikaru. She picked her up and lifted her to the air, rotating her simultaneously.

_"Don't turn back now that we're here!"_

She slipped and fell to her back on the ground with Hikaru on top of her. She laughed whole-heartedly and lifted herself back up.

_"People always say life is full of choices"_

She skipped and finally saw the city from where was at. Her eyes brightened as she continued towards the sun.

_"No one ever mentioned fear!"_

"Hey Hikaru, as I _promised_, I'm going to get you a new collar. Just you wait," She nuzzled her cold nose and held her close to warm her up. "I promised," She whispered to herself. She made it to the city finally. Crowds were gathered around one particular place awkwardly.

"Here! Here! Oujiro! Pick me! I can't dance at all," One lady said.

"No! Don't teach her! Perfect mine! I look 18 don't I?" another shouted across the street

Misakiichi looked up to see a young man standing on a balcony. Misakiichi blushed as she finally saw a clearer picture of his face. He was drop dead gorgeous! "Come on, Hikaru, we have to get to shopping before they come back. He looked towards her direction and smiled before opening his mouth.

"I should dance with her," He concluded finally, "The girl over there with the kid dog," Misakiichi's eyes widened enormously as he stepped down next to his partner. He looked to her eyes and looked as if he remembered something.

"What is it, Oujiro? Chickening out already?" the man teased.

"No—just—never mind," He stepped down off the stage. Misakiichi looked the other way trying to run off.

"Wait!"

"I'm busy. My deepest apologies," Hikaru began barking on her shoulder at the slightly older teen. "Please find another," She finally ran off before he could stop her. The other man cursed under breath.

"She was a cutie, Ou-chan," Oujiro turned around to him and glared. "Feisty is how I like them; punches is what I meant, bud. But back to what I was saying, she looked just like _her_," He nodded and turned the other way. "We should check her out," Oujiro nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"You're only doing this for the money aren't you, Todd? Not for the whole family bonding, huh?" he sighed.

"Of course, I need it. I could careless what happened to the girl. The grandma needs to look for her on her own—" Todd sneered

"How heartless. If you're going to do that, someone's going to stop you," Oujiro smirked, "You wouldn't shoot me, you know the reasons, Todd. You maybe be cold-hearted, but you're not stupid," Todd looked the other and cursed in a Russian language.

"You're funny, Ou-chan; you're _damned_ funny," Todd shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette." Go follow that girl," Oujiro's face heated just a tad, "I know you wanted to," Todd chuckled and walked the opposite direction.

"Yeah, why would I want to follow her?" Her face span through his mind for a few seconds. He looked to ground. "She's just an ordinary girl,"

"_Misaki_," he whispered to himself as the wind gusted through the alley.

--

"Whoa. Hikaru that was really close! Like I was going to embarrass myself for a stranger—a gorgeous stranger," She panted and blushed against the wooden wall. "Whoa. again Hikaru, we're at the abandoned palace!" Her heart raced, not because of running away either.

Her head felt faint, and sharp pains struck her brain making it hard for her to concentrate.

"_**MISAKI!"**_

"No—," She fell to the floor. Hikaru began barking out, squealing for help. Her poor owner was under distress.


	3. This will make sense when I get better

Woot! (v) I don't own Angelic Layer and the story is based off history and the movie Anastasia!

_Trial 2_; **All of this will make sense when I get better.**

"Come here, Wizard," He gently commanded the puppy German Shepard. But the puppy had a weird look to his eye. He had one gray eye and a pale blue eye. Quite unusual Oujiro thought at first, but once he got to sit with the dog, he began adoring it. His eyes being magical, he named him Wizard for the dramatic effect. It fitted perfectly, Oujiro would say, proud of the name. He was quite jealous of his dog's eyes actually. They were unique, and he liked unique.

The dog barked and ran from his hiding, excited to see his owner from a long day of work. He waddled and jump up to be held by the teen. "No, we have to look for a girl today, little soldier," Oujiro held him in the air, awing at his dog's eyes, " You know, I'm quite jealous of your eyes, boy. But I love looking at them so much. Don't change them, okay?" He joked and pat his head. He sat Wizard down and reached for his leash. Wizard's ears perked up and seem alerted. "You like going outside don't you? Just like your owner—" The door opened

"You're quite the sentimental one with your dog aren't you? You seem like a whole new person with him. What did you do, dog—" Todd exaggerated before being interrupted also.

"He has a name you know? He wouldn't appreciate it if you just called him dog," Oujiro retorted professionally. He thought he was quite good at correcting Todd. He would do it simply because Todd wasn't the greatest of people and needed a lesson. Quite brilliant, he thought mockingly.

"Oh how cute," Todd rolled his eyes, "Go use _Wizard_ for your hunt, smart aleck," Oujiro smirked victoriously. He most definitely won this round, just like the other ones.

"Ay ay, sire," He stated sarcastically.

He swooped Wizard into his arm and walked out the door like a winner, because he most certainly was.

"Ha, we'll see who's mighty," Todd said with a demonic twist, "Rasputen _will_ love you too," With that he laughed under his hat, he couldn't help it.

--

Wizard was a smart dog. He looked left and right before crossing the street like Oujiro. He walked with his head high. And most of all, he protected his owner, even if he was 5 times his size. Wizard loved Oujiro, Oujiro was his guardian, and he wanted to protect what Oujiro wanted to protect. Oujiro swooped the dog and placed him on top of his head. "Look for a girl similar to this," He showed Wizard the picture. He then barked to signal him "I know what to do, Ou-chan," Wizard was certainly an intelligent dog.

Wizard's ears perked up once more hearing a barking squealing like sound. Oujiro sat him down and let him dash to the SOS. Wizard barked while he ran, leading the way to his target. Wizard's barking stopped as he began growling 4 feet away from another dog and an unconscious person. She had snow all over her.

Wizard's barking became vicious as Oujiro closed in on the girl. He barked as the other dog turned her head. She ran to her owner and licked he face. Oujiro recognized these eyes and face. She groaned and shushed her dog. "Hikaru shush, I'm fine, we have to hurry—"

"Are you okay?" She bolted from her laying position and into a blushing sitting stance in a matter of seconds. "Hmm?"

"Dah—uh—hm-Gee yeah, I think I am, I should be going shopping—" she fell back down trying to get back up. "I fell pretty hard, Hikaru. I hope I won't be late to go back to the—" Oujiro put his hand on her head and felt her temperature. She had quite awkward one he might add. It shift from warm to hot to extremely heated in little time.

"You have a fever, Miss. How long were you knocked out? And why?" He asked gently.

"I'm not sure. My head began thumping and I couldn't take it. Sorry. I'm not much of an explainer. My name is Misakiichi," She scratched her head. Wizard ran another way and barked continuously.

"Wizard—no! Stay right here, I'll be back," Misakiichi nodded. Oujiro ran out of the gate and out of sight. Misakiichi sighed and got up. She looked at the doorway to the desecrated palace. She felt a familiar feeling, which lured her closer, and wanted her to go in. She could not hold it in. She looked through the cracked wood would that kept intruders out. She pulled one off then another to help fit herself through.

--

"Wizard! What are you doing?" Oujiro caught the dog and glared at him for a few seconds. "You stay with me, we found the girl, okay? You silly pooch," He nuzzled the dog. "let's go back,"

--

"Hikaru come on!" Hikaru pranced through the opening and coughed as the landed. There was dust everywhere! Misakiichi looked around and walked on the dusty floor. "I never knew a place could be so—so beautiful!" Vases were dust-stricken but had a particular beauty to it. But then there was a picture that stood at the top of the staircase.

"Princess Misaki," She whispered under her breath with awe. "She's so beautiful," She looked around for more artifacts to see. She looked in the corner to see a familiar vase. "Why is this one so alone?" She walked closer to touch it. Hikaru barked and was shushed all at the same time.

Misakiichi came closer and stared at it. She touched it and blew the thick layer of dust off of it.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings_—_things I almost remember"_

She felt the lyrics flow through her mind like the ocean wind. Tears came streaming down her cheeks unconsciously as she was taken back to the past.

"_And a song someone sings, once upon a December."_

She walked away from the vase and felt a presence behind her.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance threw a silver storm,"_

She saw a man. He smiled as his golden aura spread to her. She was happy. She wanted to dance now. Her raggedy jacket turned into a darling yellow dress as her boots clicked into heels.

_"Figures dancing gracefully across my memory,"_

The room glistened with beautifully dressed women and men. The dance in ¾ time gracefully. She was happy. She wanted to dance now.

"_Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember," (Thanks!)_

The man grasped her hand and held in a position of a waltz and led the way to her wish. Tears came springing from her eyes. She was happy. She was dancing now. He twirled her in harmony to the other dancer s on the floor.

_**"Things my heart used to know; things it yearns to remember,"**_

She felt her glow grow dark and her heart was stricken with fear. An evil laugh sprung from the back and the crowd began screaming like in a nightmare—like in her nightmares. Her lips wouldn't move to continue the song.

"_**Your era is now over, Misaki!"**_

She fell to her knees and continued the song barely able to hold her tears inside. "And as song someone sings; Once upon a December," she finished and felt Hikaru lick her hand to get her attention. Hikaru at the first sight of a familiar dog growled and bark.

"Hikaru? Are you barking at rats?" Wizard came running to Misakiichi and barked to lead Oujiro to her. "No! Shush! No one cane see me like this," Misaki quickly got up and attempted to run before being so gently interrupted by nice little Oujiro.

"Misakiichi?" Oujiro asked rather dumbly.

"Yes sir?" She answered rather stupidly herself, though she did not turn around to show her tear washed face.

"This is an awkward place run to, if I might say. How did you get up?" He continued the rather stupid questions.

"I—don't know actually," She wiped her eyes, "It's been an awkward day, I should say. I should get back to the orphanage before they worry—uh,"

"Oujiro," He answered, smiling sweetly.

"Oujiro-san," He walked to her to check her temperature to conclude. He closed in and she turned every possible way he wasn't. "Oujiro-san, I promise I am fine," she said brightly. He finally got to her forehead and saw tears on the edge of her eyelids. "I'm sorry for bothering you," she closed her eyes, releasing the fresh tears.

"You were crying," He said before Hikaru gave a protective growl.

"Oh Hikaru shush please," she wiped the stream, "They just came to me. I have no idea why. I never let people see me like this. Especially not those children back at home," She smiled finally.

"You should smile often. You look cuter with it," He wiped the last of her tears off her face. "I'm going to walk you home since you fell earlier," He looked down to Wizard, "Of course if it's fine with you," Misakiichi's blushed grew ten times bigger than before. "You two should get along better," He spoke to the pups. Each turn their heads the other way of each other, just neglecting the advice.

"Ah. Sure. Beware, the children like visitors," Misakiichi giggled. Oujiro smiled glanced at her necklace. His breath shortened ever so lightly as he began to reach to see.

"What—_where _did you get this from?" Misakiichi glanced to see, "Where?" She stared, almost frightened to see his eyes.

"A family member that I believe to be dead gave it to me. That's all I came to remember," she grabbed it back. "Why? What is it to you—?"

"Hey what are you two doing here? Oujiro-chan? _My boy_!" A particularly "big-boned" man walked to the two and stared at Oujiro.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Oujiro blurted.

"Well, I was sent to work with you to find Misaki—**WHOA**!" He looked Misakiichi up and down. "You—You! You look just like her!"

--cut

Oujiro.. it's hard trying to make him and Dimitri act alike. Because Dimitri is the boy/not so gentlemen/doesn't really care about your opinion person. Oujiro is the straight up opposite! We'll, I'm working on the 3 chapter. Say hi to Uncle Jiro! 3 Well in the song, where she says, "Far away, long ago--" I don't know what comes next. So if you could tell me, that would be great! You'd be so awesome and have so many cool points. ;)

Thanks BrookeLong♥♥♥! She's my life-saver.

♥aly


	4. All the little pieces falling, shattered

I don't own Angelic layer or the history/movie of Anastasia!

_Trial 3_; **But I know the difference between my reflection and myself.**

"You—You! You look just like **her**!" his uncle exclaimed rather loudly. Misakiichi's heart pounded within her chest; she wanted to get home very quickly. Hikaru looked to her owner's bewildered face and barked at Oujiro. Wizard growled creating a ruckus of sounds. Oujiro picked his dog and shushed him quickly, but the dog wouldn't stop. Hikaru began growling at Oujiro, signaling him to stop messing with Misakiichi.

"Wizard?! Uncle Jiro. You're great with dogs, help out," Oujiro said nervously as his dog's barking began to cease.

"Hikaru!" Misakiichi exclaimed for the first time. But they weren't expecting it; each man was surprised. It was definitely a burst of exclamation marks, but it was the softest you could ever have heard. It was _sweet_. With that she picked up the dog shushed the embarrassing barks away. "I'm so sorry. But I should be leaving," Oujiro stared at the girl as she slowly drifted from sight. Jiro looked at Oujiro then the girl several times before she left the building.

"What did you do before I got here, Mister?" He chuckled at his thought and looked to Oujiro one more time to see him in deep thought, "You think that's her don't you? I heard you shout and saw her frightened face, kid," Oujiro laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I_ really_ worked this one out," He turned to Wizard and smiled gently. "Boy do you need to control your combustible temper, pup," He picked him up and set him on his head, "so let's talk more at my apartment, Uncle,"

--

"Hikaru? What was that about, chum?" she set the dog on the puffy white ground. "I was fine, there was nothing wrong," Misakiichi lied and scratched her head being confused. "I couldn't get anything done today!" She exclaimed being ever so disappointed.

"I'll have to do it all tomorrow," She sighed and walked the opposite direction of the city, leaving behind the lovely dance that was just done.

--

"You're really peculiar, Uncle," Oujiro sat watching his uncle gather his tea, "I never saw a man put his tea together that way. "I don't even want you to explain,"

"Ha. You're funny just like your father, kid," Oujiro's breath grew heavy, "He's fine by the way. He got out of the hospital last week before he asked me to be with you," Oujiro turned away to the window, "He owed the Queen a great deal. They were best friends before Misaki disappeared. He decided he should help even though he was in this kind of condition."

"Ah. He's a trooper. That's why I did it for him," Oujiro sipped his water, "Now about "Misakiichi". What about her?" He asked regretting ever yelling at her. It definitely wasn't like calm, cool, and collected Oujiro. "It's just Misaki—come in?"

"Ah. Who's this fat broad," Todd announced leaving a woman behind him, "I see you didn't catch the girl like I told you to do. Such a rebellious little kid," Todd laughed and cursed all at the same time. "I don't see why the Queen even let you come along?"

"And who ever put you as "boss", _Todd?_ Good thing you're good at jokes because I almost thought you were serious," Oujiro chuckled sarcastically towards fuming Todd. Jiro turned and laughed at the man he just 'met'. "The fat broad is my Uncle, who has come to help us out since "Boss" isn't doing his job quite correctly," Wizard barked with approval.

"Shut your dog up, okay? Thanks, smartas—" Oujiro lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh you're quite the scene, Todd," Jiro quirked an eyebrow to him, "I've heard all about you from the queen. You're not quite her favorite I should put it simply for you," Jiro sipped his tea like a gentlemen. "Oujiro actually is on a case of Misaki right now, my pal," he laid his cup down.

"Misakiichi,"

"Not because of her name, right m'boy?" Todd laughed aloud.

"She has the necklace to the jewelry box, Todd," Todd's eyes widened with _excitement_. "I see that got your attention. But she doesn't remember a thing,"

"I don't care. She's _coming_ with us to Paris," Todd grinned with money-fever.

--

"I'm sorry, Mary," Misakiichi apologized on the floor, bowing, "I got caught up with someone else today. They had to ask me questions of a topic," Mary laughed.

"No need to apologize. Before you came I got a call from a relative of yours! They want you to go on a trip to Paris to meet them!" Misakiichi's eyes watered with joy-filled tears. "I'm so happy for you, Misakiichi! So happy! So happy! So happy! They want you on he boat of November 16th, 6:00 AM. "

"I can't believe my ears, Mary! But what about the kids? I can't leave them," Misakiichi frowned

"You'll visit!"

"Ah! I guess so, but how am I supposed to react to meeting new people?" Mary smiled at her naïve little question.

"That's something for you to find out, babe! The 16th is in 2 days, you need to be ready, hun," Misakiichi nodded, nervous about this choice. She didn't know exactly how to interact with a family. She's always had to greet a make-believe, after all.

--

"That was sick, Todd. You can't play with her feelings like that. She has no family to play around with like that," Oujiro ranted to Todd. "You sick, sick dog, you," Oujiro felt like grinding his fists into Todd's good-for-nothing face. Little Oujiro knew how to control such a temper, but it didn't show in this kind of situation. This poor girl was about to get her heart smashed into pieces by this money-crazed man. Jiro shook his head, signaling everyone he was very disappointed in the situation.

"If it helps the queen, I'm—" Todd started.

"Don't give me that bull, Todd," Jiro exclaimed, slamming his enormous hand onto the table. "This girl has nothing. And now you toy with her, making her think she actually has something for the first time, just to get your greedy fingers on some green," Jiro snarled once more. Oujiro crossed his arms, agreeing.

"You guys don't even know the girl," Todd huffed.

"You don't either," Oujiro came back quickly, winning this tussle. "We should call the orphanage and tell the brutally honest fact: She's hasn't the family to see," Oujiro answered.

"And have her crying her eyes out the rest of her life? She has the necklace, I believe that Misaki may be closer to us than we think, nephy," Oujiro twitched at the belittling nickname.

"I didn't think that we needed such an unnecessary comment, my great uncle," Oujiro gritted, trying ignore his uncle's chuckling.

"Sorry. I just remember when I called you that from a while back," Jiro started. Todd walked out the room, huffing with annoyance.

"Your father was always extremely busy. Busy enough for me to take you in as a son myself. I was there when your mother plopped you out," Oujiro's face immediately shaded a few colors after hearing that tidbit of information. "Aw. Look at your face. I didn't really get creative with your name though when I gave your father the advice. Well that's what your mother says. Change "Oujiro" to "Jiro". I thought it was beautiful," Uncle Jiro laughed, holding his belly with delight.

"Yes, Misaki. She was your best friend. You too had the best friendship in all of the land. So cute back then, what happened?" Jiro joked once more before Oujiro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, those days are pretty much over," Oujiro sighed to the window.

"Believe. You promised her something before she disappeared remember—" Oujiro cut him before he could finish.

"I doubt she would ever remember such a _childish_ promise," Oujiro shook his head before walking towards the door. "I'm going to go take a walk with Wizard" With that he walked out the door.

--

"Gee, I'm so happy!" Misakiichi kicked the snow pile playfully. She knelt to her knees and clasped her hands onto her face. "Why am I blushing so much?" she blinked once or twice before thinking of his face again. "Gah!" She face palmed frustratingly. Hikaru licked her fingers and barked. Misakiichi glanced through her fingers and smiled gently. Hikaru hopped up, signaling her she wanted to cuddle.

"Hikaru!" She picked her up and nuzzled her nose once again.

"_No one ever mentioned fear! Or how the world can seem so vast!"_

Misakiichi put the dog down and looked to the sky, smiling.

"_On the journey, to the past!"_

Hikaru galloped, hurrying to find her teenaged master.

_"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted"_

Misakiichi smiled and waited on her worrying dog. "Boo!" Hikaru barked upwards towards her owner.

_"Finally home where I belong! Well now I'm learning fast!_

_On this journey to the past!"_

Misakiichi hid behind a tree as she heard voices. It was a child and his parents. Misakiichi felt tears fall down her eyes. She envied the family. She had to make believe.

_"Home! Love! Family! There was once a time I must've had one too!_

_Home! Love! Family! I will never be complete until I find you!"_

Misakiichi skipped to the family and helped them with their luggage. Hikaru gently licked the boy and played with him in the minutes she had with him. The boy laughed gently and the parents thanked Misakiichi with their hearts.

_"One step a time, one hope then another! Who knows where this road may go!_

_Back to who I was, on to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know!_

Misakiichi made it to the end of the woods. She saw the everlasting sunlight that reflected from the abandoned palace. She wanted to touch it once more. Tears came springing down her gorgeous blue emeralds. She was happy. She wanted to spread her happiness.

_"Yes! Let this be a sign! Let this road be mine! Let it lead me to my past!_

_And bring me home! At last!"_

She brought Hikaru to her face and Hikaru sniffed her tears. She then licked the left over tears and barked to her. Misakiichi smiled. That's exactly what she needed. Hikaru squirmed in her hands barked the other direction.

"Hikaru?" The wind gushed Misakiichi to the ground. She fell to the floor, protecting Hikaru from the harsh wind that changed the mood of her whole song. She slowly got from the snowy floor and opened her eyes to see a familiar dog rushing towards her Hikaru.

"Wizard—" Oujiro stopped in his place, gazing at her eyes. The wind blew into her face. She closed her eyes as if it would help her against this merciless nature.

"Hikaru, let's go back," she looked up to him, "You should get back home too!" She smiled before she falling back onto her knees. "My ankle" She whispered to herself and turned down to her ankle. "It scratched hard, I guess," she spoke to the ground.

"I saw you limp, do you need help?" He knelt to her and gently took her hands. "You're freezing!" He gasped and saw her flustered face.

"This is embarrassing," she looked down, "I don't want to get sick before I see them," she sniffled. Oujiro felt his heart melt for her. "Aye. If you could help me back to the orphanage, I'd greatly appreciate it," She hid her face from his sight. He nodded before turning himself, allowing her to jump on his back.

"Let's go," He smiled to her. She hopped onto his back and hid her face from the world. "You're the girl from the palace, aye?" Her head shot up from the darkness and felt herself heat up once more.

"Aye," he saw an area where he could lay her down for just a second. "Why?" she asked, out of slight curiousity.

"Just a question," He sat her down on a chair. "I knew you looked familiar, that's all," He chuckled bending down to check her ankle. "You're still freezing and you're bleeding, miss," He stated with slight concern.

"I just always seem to bother people," Misakiichi trembled, "I wanted to change before I met them," she grinded her fingers into her pants. She stiffly wiped her tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Jah. I'd rather have helped than left you out there with guilt stringing in my mind. So it's okay, I wanted to help you," He smiled to her face. She felt her heart release. His smile seem rather familiar to her, oddly. She just met him today, very unexpectedly. But why is her crying heart trying to race to him? She shook off the questions and smiled towards Oujiro.

He didn't need to see her frowning face any longer.

--&

Pfft! Jiro was not the one who wasn't creative! It was all me! LOL! Whew!

Another chapter down. Hoped you guys liked it! Reviews are always cool.

-aly


	5. I wanted to see you again

Ha! Trial 4! Yay! **–claps-**

**Trial 4; **_I can't wait to meet you; I want to see you again too._

He stared into her cloggy eyes and remembered little Misaki's smiles. "I wrapped it so it will have some pressure on it. You won't bleed to death," She giggled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. 'She giggled' He thought to himself almost rejoicing. Oujiro put her on his back gently and asked which way was next. Hikaru laid between him and her, and cuddled. Wizard followed behind Oujiro, sniffing away.

"Just take a right and you'll see a mansion," she said into shyly. "That's where we take care of the orphans until they are adopted," He knew about this orphanage. This was a famous one also. Their adoption rates are booming high and are known everywhere! He felt her head lay on his shoulder. Misakiichi passed out from the cold; her necklace fell onto his jacket, sliding down into his pocket.

Mary saw him from the window and frowned. She ran to her slippers and to the door next. "Oh Misakiichi dear," She scurried and let him into the house. She gathered towels and led him to her room. Green was everywhere he could swear. Mary smiled and stated, "Green's her favorite color, if you couldn't notice. She gathers green things on her birthday," He smiled and gave Misakiichi up to Mary. Mary asked if he could stay in the living room while she changed the heated girl. He nodded and stepped out of the room and into the living room.

He was in fact worried for girl. Who wouldn't bee worried about someone they saved? Hikaru walked out the room and to Oujiro. She yawned and licked her paw. She looked up to him and jumped into his lap. She licked his hand and fell asleep from a long stressful day. He smiled and let her stay there until he would need to get up.

Mary walked out her room and sighed. "She always is outside, so I'm used to her doing this," she smiled to Oujiro and asked if there was anything she could do to repay him. He smiled in return and wanted nothing. With that she stepped down stairs with Wizard to give him some treats.

Hikaru jumped off of Oujiro and into Misaki's green room. He followed her curiously, wanting to see her face once more. He put his hands into pocket and felt something odd.

"Her necklace," he gasped, almost embarrassed to touch it. He blushed as he started walking into her room.

He saw her face. She was fast asleep, dreaming of life in another world. He saw _her _face. Her saw Misaki in her so much it hurt. He looked away believing the worst and laid her necklace on a desk. She turned in her sleep. He stopped in his steps.

"_I can't wait to meet you. I want to see you again_," His heart stopped along with his feet. That whisper made his knees weak, and his breaths grew short making it hard to breath. He just met this girl and she's already taking his life away.

"She's **not** Misaki," He stated coldly himself. "I _won't _believe so easily," He stepped up and left the room. Misaki's eyes fluttered open as she started figuring out her area.

"Ah. He brought me home," She stepped out of her bed. She shivered, leaving the warm bed and onto the cold floor. "I have to thank him!" she rushed downstairs in her pajamas. "Mary!" She exclaimed almost falling down the stairs.

'Oh you're up!" Mary jumped. Misakiichi saw him.

He looked up to her eyes. They connected. It was as if they could read each other's mind right then and there.

Misaki blushed still looking into his eyes, "Thanks for taking me home-," I am an idiot, she thought to herself. She didn't even ask her saviors name!

Oujiro chuckled and stated, "Mihara Oujiro, pleasure to meet you," Misakiichi smiled sunshine-like.

"Misakiichi!" She blushed, "Well, thanks for bringing back home," He patted her head and said his goodbyes with Wizard and stepped out of the door and back home.

"My, my. He was gorgeous, Misakiichi!" Mary giggled, "He's only a year older than you too!" Mary wiggled towards Misakiichi teasing the girl just a tad.

"Ma! It's not like I'll see him again," Misakiichi said chilling the room's atmosphere. Mary stopped in her place. "I embarrassed myself oh so much today! I fainted on his back," She said looking down to the marble floor. "I want to change! I'm so useless with the way I am right now," she came to her knees. Mary came to her.

"Don't you ever say that again. You work with this house night and day. Ever!" Mary startled the girl. "And you'll meet him again. I guarantee it. God will never leave you behind, babe," she hugged her, calming her down. Misakiichi walked back to her room. She opened her window and sighed.

"I really want to see you again actually, but my reason is still unknown," She closed her eyes trying to imagine her parents' faces.

It was so hard.

---

Oujiro opened the door to his apartment only to see his Uncle dancing in his bath robe to his record. Oujiro slightly regretted walking into this because he would have to ask why he was doing this in the first place. Though it was be quite amusing to have a video of this.

"This is loooooooove; my looooooove-" His Jiro turned ever so slightly to see his nephew's face blank. "Oh... hey. How long were you there?" Oujiro shook his head and walked to his room. "Ou-chan?"

"I met the girl again," Oujiro said taking off his jacket. "She hurt her ankle so I carried her home," Jiro raised an eyebrow to the lad.

"Is that why your face is so _flushed_ right now? What else did you do, little naughty Ou-chan," Oujiro twitched, being very sensitive to that question. "You went into her room didn't you. Ohhh. I thought I taught you better." Jiro put his hands on his hips.

"Go put some _clothes_ on!" Oujiro rushed him out of his room. "Jeez," He looked out his window, noticing how close the orphanage was to his apartment. His blush came back, but even bigger this time. "I'm so pathetic, it's hilarious," he looked to the moon. "Have I found you?" He asked, contemplating on his question. "Moon? Are you willing to help me out?"

He wanted to know.


	6. Everything was slow

Oh man! I updateeeeed! I am very happy! This is the first story I have been able to update in months! Sorry for the long wait!

**_Trial_ **5; Everything was slow.

It was as if time was tired, took a break, and left the clock all to itself. Misakiichi was anxious, scared. Her heart thumped all night, not helping her sleep one bit. She knew she had to wake up early and grunted 'sleep'. She knew she couldn't. It would be impossible with that beating heart.

She finally felt sleep take over her eyes within the moon-stricken room. It had to have been past midnight for the moon wasn't afraid to come any longer. Silver rays struck her pale face and stirred her sleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with that beating heart.

-

"God," he prayed to himself. Why? He asked the ceiling and it's fan. He couldn't go to sleep either with thoughts roaring through his head. He regretted ever meeting the girl. _No_. He didn't mean that. It wasn't her fault that he lost his childhood. It wasn't her fault that his father was—no need to into detail now, he thought to himself. "That wouldn't help me sleep at all," He yawned.

"You're still thinking over there aren't you, m'boy?" He heard his uncle grunt out of nowhere. "Just have faith. Misaki hit her head pretty hard didn't she? That's why she hasn't run to us," He chuckled in his comforter. "Stop worrying, just hope,"

"I've hoped for several years, Uncle'" Oujiro turned from facing the ceiling and to the wall. "Too many,"

"So you're going to give up on the girl whose eyes sparkled hope everyday and probably 'til she dies? How—"

"I get it, okay?" Oujiro was frustrated. He knew he never wanted to give up. "Some friend I am right? I know you want to say it—"

"The girl was like one of my own. Don't get frustrated with hope. I've hoped for several too, youngin'. At least I am not giving up," Jiro was now sitting up on his bed, barely clothed. His eyes were cold and filled with disappointment. Oujiro felt a shiver and turn to see his uncle's face.

"Promise me; Damnit promise, you'll fight for this girl," Jiro was now frustrated. "Misaki-sama deserves the best. Having been separated from everything, she would be torn, lost. And now she may have a chance. Just believe!" Jiro's eyes softened and Oujiro's body cooled down from his glares and sighed with relief.

"Aye," Oujiro smiled, "I will,"

--

Hikaru licked Misakiichi's face, snapping her out of slumber. She shot up, sitting straight. She looked at the clock and sighed, "4:00" She jumped out of bed, "The train is at 6:00, I should get ready, right?" She looked to her dog and patted her head. "Hey there, girly," Hikaru looked into her owners eyes and saw the anxiety sprouting, slowly taking control of her face. She jumped on her hind legs and licked Misakiichi's cheek to reassure the girl. She would be all right.

Misakiichi smiled and nodded her head, understanding perfectly. Misakiichi felt a bit better but only enough to walk to the station. She felt rushed; it was confusing. Time rushed to this day and now it's slow and monotone. It's slowly tearing her apart with her own emotions.

She would be all right.

Mary called her downstairs, stating her escorts would be here any minute. Misakiichi looked within Mary's eyes and let it out. She embraced the woman with all her might.

"Child, I'm trying to keep them from falling! I don't want to cry… right now," Mary smiled, letting a lone tear fall down her cheek. "You needn't cry either. You're always welcome back to visit. That room will always be the same," Mary hugged her one last time.

Misakiichi would be all right.

--

Oujiro was in a car. He knew exactly where they were headed to also. Jiro patted the boy's shoulder, "Oh bother. You're quiet," Jiro laughed. Oujiro smiled and took his uncle's hand.

"Dearest uncle. I was thinking of you," Jiro's laughter became louder. Oujiro laughed along.

"How thoughtful," Jiro's laughs gradually stopped.

"So we're really doing this," Oujiro looked to his uncle one more time for reassurance. Jiro's eyes gleamed with confidence.

"Yes. We're going to get _Misaki_,"

--

A car drove into the driveway. Misaki closed her eyes in front of the window and sighed. She turned around and looked at the clock, "5:30," She looked to Mary. They both chuckled at their situation. Mary grabbed her hand and nodded her head.

"Good luck," She kissed Misakiichi on the forehead. She slowly let her hand go, releasing several tears. Misakiichi smiled.

"No worries, remember?" Misakiichi opened the front door.

Sea-struck eyes.

"Oujiro-san?" she whispered to herself. He bowed and took her hand.

"It's quite early. You must be tired?" She shook her head. He guided her to the automobile, still holding her hand. She blushed.

"You must be wondering why we're are picking you up?" Jiro was on the other side of the car. He smiled to her warmly and patted the seat. Oujiro let her hand go and went to put her things away. She sat down and seated herself properly. Seat belt, comfortable? Not so. She was nervous about what to say, what to do, or even what to look at. "No need for the twiddling of thumbs. We're friends now," Jiro smiled. She felt a tad better but the atmosphere was daring.

"T—Thank you," She stuttered form her teeth. She felt dreary. She should have tried harder to get more sleep.

And there she went. She slowly drifted off by the monotonous bumpy roads.

"She's sleeping. How cute!" Jiro exclaimed in a whisper. Oujiro peered behind the chair to take a glance. He saw her sleeping pose and nearly fainted form how fast the heat rushed to his face. "Naah?" Jiro looked out the window. "So this is where everything starts, eh?" Oujiro avoided his question and tried to recover quickly. The driver chuckled innocently at his naïve reaction.

"I guess, Uncle,"

--

Eh? Eh? I thinkI did prett well! Hope you enjoyed reading!

ZEALY


End file.
